This Wasn't Me
by Flaming-Poison
Summary: Sam and Dean are battling a mystery monster when Sam suddenly goes down. Thinking Gabriel is to blame, Dean calls to him. Gabriel tells him what's going on and stays to look after Sam while Dean goes to battle. The song is My Last Breath, Evanescence


Sam and Dean were battling something, but they had little idea what. When Dean returned to the motel to find Sam dying on the bed surrounded by sweet wrappers, he instantly knows what it is they are up against.

"Gabriel! Get your feathered archangel ass down here!" Shouted Dean. He was furious. A Trickster had killed his brother and he had a pretty good idea which one.

"You don't need to shout. I can hear you very well thank you." Gabriel appeared behind Dean, munching on a candy bar. "Care to explain what all the shouting was about and why you called me instead of your little pal, Cas?"

"Bring him back, you feathery bastard." Said Dean pointing at Sam on the bed. Sam's eyes had glazed and his breathing was getting weaker. Dean knew his heart was giving out.

"I can't. If this was my magic, I could. This wasn't me. I thought you would know by now that there is no point in me killing either of you because my brothers would just bring you back and wear you. Besides, I quite like your brother. You need to find the Trickster that did this before Sam dies and kill it. If you get there in time, Sam will live."

"And if I don't?" Dean wouldn't look at Gabriel; he was scared by the answer.

"Then Sam will be dead and Lucifer will bring him back and wear him to the prom. You can't fail this. This rests on you." Gabriel looked at Sam on the bed. "I'd say you have an hour, two tops. I'll stay here with him, keep him going and I'll ring you if anything happens."

"Fine. I want to know if he takes a down-hill turn or if he suddenly perks up. I also want to know if he dies or if I succeed. I'll ring you when I find the Trickster." Dean picked up the stake and threw Gabriel a look that said 'thank you' before he left.

Gabriel went and sat on the bed and checked Sam's vital signs. His breath was slow and shallow and his heart beat was weak. Oxygen was not getting to his extremities because his heart just couldn't pump the blood and his lungs weren't oxygenating blood. Gabriel laid his hand over Sam's heart and listened carefully. His heart rate was about 30 beats per minute; way too slow for anyone to survive very long.

"Come on kid. Don't die on me just yet. The world needs you." Gabriel whispered. He couldn't be heard so didn't care what he said. Sam wouldn't remember anyway. He then heard a murmuring from Sam and soon realised the kid was singing. Gabriel listened closely.

"Hold on to me, love. You know I can't stay long. All I wanted to say was I love you, and I'm not afraid. Oh... Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?

"Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself. Are all my thoughts of you. Sweet raptured light. It ends here tonight.

"I'll miss the winter. A world of fragile things. Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree. I know you hear me. I can taste it in your tears.

"Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself. Are all my thoughts of you. Sweet raptured light. It ends here tonight.

"Closing your eyes to disappear. You pray your dreams will leave you here. But still you wake and know the truth. No one's there.

"Say goodnight. Don't be afraid. Calling me, calling me as you fade to black.

"Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself. Are all my thoughts of you. Sweet raptured life. It ends here tonight.

"Holding my last breath... Safe inside myself... Are all my thoughts of you... Sweet raptured life it ends here tonight...

"Holding my last breath..."

Gabriel felt dampness on his cheeks and realised he was crying. He wiped his eyes and tried to work out why it felt like his heart was breaking.

"Gabriel. Don't leave me." Came the hoarse whisper from Sam. Sam knew Gabriel was there, even as he'd been singing. Gabriel took a long breath and looked down at Sam.

"I'm not going anywhere, kid. Lucifer is not riding your ass to the apocalypse; I'll make sure of that."

"The only angel I ever want riding me is you." Sam smiled as he spoke and then slipped into unconsciousness. Gabriel took a deep breath and stared at Sam next to him. He didn't know what to think of that last statement. His heart gave a twinge and he suddenly realised he was feeling. He had feelings. More than that, he had feelings for Sam, deep feelings, primal feelings.

Gabriel got off the bed and walked around the room slowly, trying to make sense of these feelings he had acquired. He decided to ring Dean.

"Gabriel, what is it?" Dean sounded out of breath and worried.

"Sam's unconscious. He hasn't said anything, just mumbled a few times." Gabriel took a breath and waited for a reply. Dean told him he had found the Trickster and had trapped it in a cabin. He planned to shoot it and then stab it.

"Good idea. Stop it and then kill it. I'll ring you if Sam wakes up." Gabriel hung up the phone and went back to Sam's side.

Half an hour later Sam's breathing returned to normal and Gabriel felt Sam's heart rate increase. Gabriel was relieved and he waited for Sam to awake.

"I meant what I said." Whispered Sam. Gabriel was sat in the chair by the window waiting for Dean to return when he heard Sam's voice.

"You don't know what you're getting into, kid. I'm not human, and I'm not like any other being you've ever been with. I'm dangerous and could kill you accidentally." Gabriel stood and walked over to Sam.

"I live for danger and you wouldn't hurt me. I heard what you said to Dean before he left. You care. I want you Gabe. Whether you like it or not, I've fallen and I might as well take you with me." Sam smiled at the angel, his eyes shining in a way that knocked Gabriel sideways.

"I can't say I think this is a good idea but there's no arguing with you; you get your way. I found that out at Mystery Spot. Okay, you get your way, but I don't promise anything." The smile Sam gave Gabriel was startling and Gabriel just smirked and shook his head.

Sam moved to Gabriel and kissed him softly. The kiss lasted just long enough to leave Gabriel wanting more. He followed Sam as Sam laid back and pressed his lips to the hunter's. He pulled away and looked at Sam. Sam looked flushed but very happy. Gabriel sat back up and turned to the door just as Dean entered.

"I'd say something, but I don't do chick flic moments, so I'm just going to say good to have you back Sammy." Dean nodded as his brother and headed into the bathroom.

"Say nothing. Dean would hit the roof. I'll see you later, when Dean's not around." Gabriel whispered. He got off the bed and gave Sam one last kiss before he vanished from the room in a rush of air. Sam smiled and laid back. This was going to get complicated.


End file.
